User talk:Demiser
Welcome Hi, welcome to MyLittleBrony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Derpy Hooves page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Demiser (Talk) 09:52, October 10, 2011 Hi there Demiser, I came here because a user said you need some help with making something like those on the Dragon Age wiki. Well, I'm here to help, but I'll see what I can do, kay? Don't bother leaving a message on my talkpage, I'll be notified. CONGRATS!! Congratulations on you and DA getting married! Is the wedding today, or next saturday? I'm living for my dying wish. 13:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Demi come on on the chat. 10:39, October 25, 2011 (UTC) da stuff #Here is a list of templates i'm expecting ASAP. (and i mean first thing in the morning). #A rating system. So i need you to make a pic of one star, then two stars, then 3.. etc up to ten. (so this means ten pics) #I need a pic that says "Post a Comment": 200x100 #A pic that says "News" #with a pic of a pony etc. whatevs. 400x300 roughly. #a pic that says Fan Fic #Same as above #a pic that says comic. #a pic that says Art #A pic that says Media #And if you can, go fix the proofreading and LQ template. If you have more time fix the tabs. --KellynKaz Colorcells Do you guys use html, hsl, or something different? If I knew which you use, I could also do colorcells. Shadowdemon137 04:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Demi, come on Bakugan Wiki chat. Okay? Come on msn. Looks like we got a corner on EqD. ^ what it said. Anyways, sorry for the leave, I'm very busy at the moment. And I don't think you'd need any more help on the front page (except, sometimes some images overlap with each other or missing.) It's already pretty good, better than mine :) Anyways, I'll see what I can do to improve this wiki for the better. See ya round. Merging Well, sense your taking in for kelly, I would like to merge the Background Ponies Wiki with this one. But I don't know if I would actually merge, more likely just add pages and fix them up. I might even want to make a BG Ponies Portal if you don't mind at all. But my wiki has had little to none popularity and had failed miserably, so i wish to take care over all bg ponies here. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 17:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Also i wish to merge my content with yours. It might not even be a merge. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 17:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Also fix your signature, it seems to not work. But I will get to work merging, also would you please spread this to other admins and look to here. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 17:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Recently I have found 2 pages of Lotus aka Healing Waters. One has info, the other one does not. Do you mind deleting the one without info? Thanks. -- Blaze and Rainbow Dash... They are awesome 02:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Blaze and Rainbow Dash... They are awesome 14:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey again. I think this page needs to be deleted too. It really serves no purpose. Or maybe I could put it as a stub... Meow! 12:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) how do you add an article to a catagory? Rarity235 (talk) 09:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) If your a bureaucrat, could you make me a rollback? I've been good at cleaning pages and someone added uneeded catigories. (e.x. Rarity, Fluttershy) ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 18:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. And please delete this page http://mylittlebrony.wikia.com/wiki/A_Canterlot_Wedding_-_Part_1. I would do it myself, but I'm not an admin. ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 13:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC)